The present invention relates to carabiners and, more particularly, to carabiners including lock mechanisms.
Carabiners are used in many applications (e.g., climbing, sailing, construction, etc.) to hold two or more ropes, cables, or other objects together. Carabiners can be used in various applications that are braking-force-dependent such as, for example, carrying live loads, lifting loads, or moving/halting dynamic (e.g., falling) loads. Carabiners can also be used in non-load bearing applications. Carabiner-style key rings have recently also become popular.